


Outside of the Woods

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chain - Freeform, Chains, Dark Magic, Demon!Anti, Disobedience, Egos, Endings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jacksepticeye egos, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Master/Pet, Oooo, Red writes, Vampire Bites, Vampires, antisepticeye, chaining up, human!mark, part three, regular!mark, unwilling drinking, vampire, vampire!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Vampires can be a bit demanding, yes?AntiXMark





	Outside of the Woods

 

'Mine.'

Mark couldn't help but shiver at that, before bringing his arms up to hug himself slightly. Anti smiled, finally getting a nice reaction. He leaned forward a places a few pecks on the other's neck.

  
Mark gulped, before Anti nuzzled into him again. "Comfy and mine."

  
Hands grazed up and down Mark's sides in slow motions, before traveling slightly. Mark held his breath when they reached his hips. Anti didn't seem to notice though, continuing to slide them down before stopping at his thighs.

  
The demon trailed his hands in between them, before pushing them open. Mark tried to resist, but the demon was stronger.

  
Anti hummed, sucking on the others neck hard enough to leave a mark. They smirked against his neck, "There we are."

  
Mark wasn't sure how to react to this. When the demon's hands started trailing up, Mark stopped him, "Please don't."

  
Anti sighed, taking the hands away from the others thighs. Anti reached up and ran a hand through the others hair, "Can't very well do something like that without your consent."

  
Mark felt a small bit of relief in his chest. At least he knew that wouldn't happen. Anti went back to the others neck, nuzzling over his skin. This time Mark pushed him away, "Quit that."

  
Anti growled slightly, grabbing the others wrists and pinning them to the bed, "I told you, you do not push me away."

  
Mark squirmed slightly. He was getting tired of being treated like he was someone's property. He struggled against the hold, "I am not yours to keep, I am not your plaything, now let me go!"

  
Anti flipped him, "And here I thought we were doing good. Shame."

  
Mark continued to struggle, before he felt fangs against his neck. He immediately tried to shrink down, but to no avail. He messed up. He messed up and he was going to die, alone and at the hands of a beast. What would happen to Chica? Anti bit into him.

  
It was painful. It was painful enough that Mark went stock still. He could feel the tips of the fangs piercing into his skin, blood being sucked out of his body. He could feel fangs in his skin. He could feel the demon's weight laying on top of him, and keeping him pinned. He scrunched his eyes, a few tears falling. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, all he could do was feel.

  
It felt like an eternity. Mark was almost sure Anti wouldn't stop until he was dead. He felt exhausted. The feeling of being nipped at by sharp teeth almost continuous, before they retreaded. Anti licked up a couple drops of blood that fell. Mark felt his skin bind back together, before he could no longer keep his eyes opened.

  
The last bit of consciousness slipped out as he felt a hand rake through his hair, "Good boy."

  
~

  
Mark's head was pounding when he woke. His ears were sounding loudly of bells. He didn't want to move, didn't want to open his eyes. A heavy weight was on his chest, and all he wanted was more sleep.

  
His ears slowly stopped ringing, and picked up on noise. A door creaking, before something jumped on the bed. He heard a hushing sound, the weight on his chest moving before settling back.

  
His eyes felt like led when he pried them open. He was alive. He was alive and still at the beast's residence. The beast had drank from him..... but didn't kill him?

  
He couldn't help but groan when he looked down, his body aching. The beast was looking up at him, a tired look in his eyes. Anti smiled a little, "morning sleeping beauty."

  
Mark huffed and laid his head back down, "You didn't kill me."

  
"Nope," Anti said in a dead tone. Anti's arms stayed around the other, keeping him attached.

  
"Why not," Mark asked curiously.

  
Anti raised his eyebrows, "Did you want me to kill you?"

  
Mark immediately shook his head, "No- no, not at all. It's just, I thought-"

  
"You thought that as soon as I started drinking from you that I'd turn into some crazy, blood lustful, monster who would rip you piece by piece after completely draining you of blood," Anti's tone was annoyed, a small scowl on his face.

  
Mark bit his lip, "Well-"

  
"Stereotypes are bullshit," Anti grumbled, before nuzzling back into the other, "Sick of people. I do have this thing called self control. I don't even bother you people unless you bother me. I own these woods, but you people needed resources from them, so I let you build paths. Then, sometimes they can't even follow the rules and I end up making an example out of them. Bunch'a idiots if you ask me."

  
Mark swallowed, able to understand where the monster was coming from. Anti looked up at him again with a tired look on his eyes, "then you. Little Mark Fischbach. You've followed the rules all your life, only to get hurt and thrown off the path, your fur ball companion following. What am I going to do with you...."

  
Mark gulped a little as Anti continued, "You don't necessarily deserve to be killed. You detest behaving. You only find being called a pet okay half the time. You push me away even after I've told you not to. I'm not sure what choice I really have here."

  
"You could let me go," Mark's voice was barely a whisper as he looked down at the beast.

  
Anti sighed, "but I can't. I can't just 'let you go.' You know where I live, what I look like, how I act. I've given the village multiple reasons to come after me, even though you all are the ones disturbing me. I have no doubt I could take on the whole town, but I'd hate to do such a thing. It's unnecessary, and time consuming, and theres children..." they trailed off, looking down sadly.

  
Mark went to pat him on the back, only for his hands to be pulled back by the chains with a clink. With that he offered a timid smile to the other. Anti reached up and undid the chains, before wrapping their arms around the other again, "I want you. To stay here. You, for some reason, are special. I don't know why. I'm sure you could be a good boy."

  
Mark shivered a little, huffing. Why did Anti insist on calling him such things. Fingers were gently rubbing his back, the demon staring at him in thought.

  
“What are you,” Mark wasn’t thinking as he asked the question, staring at the others practically glowing eyes.

  
“M’a demon,” Anti grumbled, still tired and trying to wake up. His voice was a bit deeper, accent thicker than normal, “Your blood tastes good.”

  
Mark squirmed a bit at that, not exactly wanting to hear about the quality of his blood. It was a bit... unnerving.

  
Anti sighed, slowly coming to a decision. “Sleep.”

  
Mark looked at him oddly before he started feeling groggy... was Anti using magic on him? He could barely tell, before his eyes were shut. Deep, dreamless sleep consumed him.

  
~

 

This time when Mark woke, he opened his eyes to a familiar set of sheets. He snuggled back into his bed before his eyes popped back open. _His_ bed. He was home!

  
He sat up, looking around. Everything was just as he left it. Chica was asleep in her bed, looking at her owner excitedly.

  
Mark looked around a bit more, no sign of the demon, “Anti?”

He was met with the sounds of his house, air gently coming in through the window. The floor boards creaked every now and again, and an occasional ‘drip’ of a water drop, but nothing else. He got out of bed, deciding to search the house.

  
The house didn’t take long to look around in. There was no sign of the demon even being here. A pile of mail had gathered by the door, some coin pouches and some letters. He sat down on his couch. He was all alone.

  
Mark had been let go by the beast.


End file.
